


"so why did i have to punch that guy?"

by MissTyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: Rose punches someone





	"so why did i have to punch that guy?"

It was kinda fast. In a minute she was busy putting on her jacket and watching the Doctor and Jack leave the Tardis before her, and then, in the next, her fist is buried in someone’s face.

“Rose, punch him!” She heard the Doctor yell, and didn’t think twice.

Later, after receiving Jack’s praise on her fighting abilities, she would finally ask, “so why did i have to punch that guy?”

“Mostly I just don’t like him”, the Doctor mumbled, checking the guy’s pockets while he was passed out. “Also, he’s been following us, well, me, for a long time. Always manages to- Ah! There we go. See, I knew it wasn’t me.”

He seemed to finally found what he was looking for, a small and very crumpled paper bag. “I don’t know how he did it, but he’s always there when I buy one of those, and then he, and these, disappear.”

“Doctor… did you just make me punch a person for jelly babies?”


End file.
